Who do you belong to?
by DracoGingin
Summary: He had a certain way of making sure I never forgot... As if I needed reminding. One shot. Smut. No plot.


"Here?"

I looked around nervously, making sure no one saw us enter.

"Yes" I could hear the impatience in his voice as he urged me through the door and into the empty classroom.

Leaving him to lock the door, I looked around in the class room, my eyes adjusting to the dark. I had never been up here. I didn't even know this room existed. It was not secret, but in a deserted un-used corridor.

I felt him approach before I even heard him. He always moved so silently.

His hand snaked slowly around my waist, and I couldn't repress a surprised gasp when he ripped my shirt open. He grabbed my arms, painfully and spun me around. I didn't even have time to say anything before his mouth crushed down on mine. Hard!

My hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he devoured my mouth. I could feel his hard erection against my waist. Holding him close to me, I moved back until I could feel the hard wood of the nearest desk behind me. His hands cupped my buttocks and lifted me so I sat on the edge of the desk.

My knickers and my bra rejoined my torn shirt on the floor faster than I could have imagined possible. I suspected he'd used magic. As I fumbled with his zipper, his mouth suckled my breast and his fingers slid beneath my skirt, preparing me for him.

As soon as he was free, he held me by the waist and plunged into me swiftly. My moan was masked by his grunt. He grabbed one of my legs and held it high on his shoulder as he started pumping restlessly into me. I had to grab on to his shoulders to stay in place.

He was not gentle.

But I didn't want him to be. This was I wanted, and what I had provoqued.

I had known the consequences when I had flirted with Dean. I knew he had been watching. I had felt his presence as soon as he had entered the classroom. He had been summoned by professor Snape and had completely ignored me, as if I hadn't been in the room, not even one look. I had not appreciated being ignored. And I couldn't have let that pass.

So I flirted outrageously, and loudly with Dean. And had definitely caught his attention.

Even from where I had been sitting I could hear the stiffness in his voice as he spoke. Dean had played along, just for the fun. I purpousfully didn't look at him when he'd left. As soon as I had finished my period I rushed out, anticipation making me nervous and there he was, waiting for me. He had caught me by the arm and dragged me to this classroom. I had known he would do something like that. In fact, I had counted on it.

A thrust harder than the rest pulled me from my reverie. I looked up. He was watching me, aware I had been thinking of something else. He wrapped my legs around his waist and caught my buttock. He carried me to the nearest wall, trapping me between him and the cold hardness of the wall. The impact knocked the air out of my lungs. It hurt like hell. I was sure to have bruises the next day. I held on to the first thing I could catch, a coat hook, and eased my weight up and down on him. He was buried so deep inside me. It was almost painful.

That's how I liked it.

He caught my nipple between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue and teeth until I was panting as hard as him. His free hand snaked its way between my legs, finding my tight bud, making me moan.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"You" I moaned. I always answered immediatly. I knew he would stop if I didn"t.

"Say you're mine."

"I'm yours" I knew my voice was nothing more than a whine but I didn't care. I was almost there. I whipped a few drops of sweat forming on his forehead. He was also closer than he let on.

"You won't do it again? I shook my head. We both knew I was lying but we didn't care.

"Do you want to come Gin?" His voice was steady, but I knew he was as frantic as me. The pumping was becoming faster and harder. I couldn't repress my moans anymore. In fact they were more cries than moans.

Not trusting myself to speak I nodded.

"Then ask me nicely!" I liked it when he was being authoritarian.

"Make me come" I asked. "Please" Even to my ears, it sounded like begging. I was past that. Tears of frustration welled up in my eyes as his hand left my sex and caught my hair, painfully pulling my head back.

"Say my name."

"Please Draco" I couldn't manage more than a whisper.

His famous smirk reappeared on his face, as his hand found its way once again to where I wanted it, making me moan louder and louder. I felt myself tightening around him and I let my head fall back against the wall. Again, I moaned his name. I barely registered his primal groan as he emptied himself inside me.

He rested his head on my breasts as I stroked hi hear. The only sound that could be heard was our breathing as we both gulped for air. We stayed in that position until our heartbeats had resumed their normal rhythm.

Eventually, he let me down. My legs were wobbly and most of my body was aching but I finally made it to the spot where my underwear lay disregarded. With a mending charm, I fixed the shirt and finished dressing up.

I could hear him closing his zipper and straitening his clothes out. I knew he would be flawless when I would turn around. He always looked like nothing had happened while I was still dizzy with red cheeks, swollen lips and tangled hair.

I turned around, looked at him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't feel the need to say anything.

He raised an eyebrow. "Same time same place tomorrow?" he asked.

My mouth fell open. He looked at me, nodded and left. L_eft_.

I couldn't believe it. I was completely dumbstruck. _How dare he_?

Then I smiled. Men were so oblivious. How could he still think he was in charge? I waited until I was a little more presentable and headed off for the Great Hall.

I could feel a pair of gray eyes watching me as I walked down the Griffindor table, to my spot near Colin. I presented him with my most charming smile.

I couldn't hide a smile of satisfaction as I saw his fist tighten when my breast "accidently" brushed Colin's hand to grab the salt.

If I were lucky, he might even decide I deserved a punishment...


End file.
